Redbone Racer
Redbone Racer commonly referred to as Red is a good witch found in ancient Martian literature, who would appear if you told more than three lies in a row. “Red” was the princess of Mars and had her castle in the Nazreth, the state capital until the Bone War in 1010 A.D. in which she was assassinated. The Bone War, the Red and Black Civil War, the fall of the D’mt wall and the death of King Aksum all took place while Red was princess. Red came from a long line of Martian princesses and was said to strongly resemble her great-great- grandmother, Bianca the fierce. During the Bone War Red’s most trusted advisor, Alandria, betrayed her by lying to Red and telling the bounty hunter, Danyel, Red’s secret war plans. Danyel was able to corner Red’s army and eventually kill Red. Alandria’s first lie to Red was that she should send her bodyguard and pet tiger Luna off to hunt for the night. Her second lie to Red was that she should station her army in between two cliffs. Alandria’s third and worst lie of all was when she lied to Red about her whereabouts the night she met with Danyel to coordinate the attack on Red and her army. Eventually, Red’s army fell and she was killed. The first reported siting of the Redbone Racer was during the high-tension period of Mars and Jupiter. Jupiter’s plans to overthrow Mars failed when a young woman appeared and stole all the ammunition from the Jupitarian army. Jupiter’s King was found mortally wounded the next day, with no reported record of the attacker. The Space Police officially concluded that there was a supernatural presence that aided the Martian efforts. Since the war between Mars and Jupiter, there have been several other documents of the Redbone Racer’s presence. In the last half-decade more details of the Redbone Racer have come to light. Although, said to be fabricated over time, the general consensus is that Red, Alandria and Danyel were all sisters who were separated at birth. Before the Bone War, the diary of Bianca the fierce was found by Alandria. A month before the Bone War Danyel returned to Mars to pursue her studies on torture. Danyel’s publication on torture and psychological manipulation gained her a mass media attention, which helped Alandria discover she was on the planet. Alandria wrote Danyel on the first day of battle of the Bone War and revealed their family relation to the princess and motive for murder. It is widely accepted by the general public that whenever there is betrayal during war and lies have spread, the Redbone Racer will aid the victim at the last possible second. Hence the name Racer; she races to balance the odds. A statue can be found in Nazreth of Princess Red looking in a mirror with the reflection of the Redbone Racer Witch. While, there hasn’t been a reported siting in over two decades, a popular nursery game played by children is lying deliberately three times in a row hoping the Redbone Racer will appear.